Aliados de guerra
by L-Uchiha
Summary: Harta de los abusos de España, Colombia y sus hermanos, Venezuela, Ecuador, Perú y Panama deciden revelarse contra este, pero Antonio es un poderoso guerrero y ellos no podran solos, entonces Maria Alejandra (Colombia) decide recurrir a un aliado, fuente de inspiracion por su parte, pero, acaso ella siente algo mas que admiracion por Alfred F. Jones? Read & Review please! :D
1. Introduccion

Estaba decidida, no soportaría mas abusos ni malos tratos por parte de España, una noche reunio a sus hermanos, Venezuela, Panamá, Ecuador y Perú, hablo con ellos seriamente, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con su hermana mayor, Colombia.

Habia llegado el dia de la batalla, Colombia y Venezuela combatirian contra quien las habia acogido, y criado como sus hijas, junto a los demas, pero ellas decidieron, al ser las mayores, tomar la guerra en sus manos.

Colombia siempre se habia caracterizado por tener espiritu luchador, una personalidad fuerte y una excepcional habilidad para combatir, y Venezuela un inquebrantable espiritu libertador que compartia con su hermana, tacticas y un intenso poder de convencimiento e inspiracion para sus tropas.

Al ser la mayor, Colombia siempre fue tratada friamente por España, quien se dirigia a ella como 'Nueva Granada', lo cual, segun ella, era mas que humillante. Venezuela vio su sufrimiento, pero le tenia miedo a este, por lo tanto no dudo ni un segundo a unirse a esta causa libertadora.


	2. Chapter 2

Maria Alejandra y Ana Maria solian salir juntas cuando Antonio estaba resolviendo asuntos 'personales' en los cuales 'nueva granada ni su hermanita pueden meter las narices' como el les decia.

A Colombia siempre le gustaron los lujos, aunque tambien era trabajadora, como se mostraba en la finca que poseia, en donde trabajaba la tierra arduamente, obviamente a espaldas de España, que solo queria que ella se dedicara a atenderlo, asi que cuando podia, paseaba por las calles empedradas de Santa Fe en Falda y un corse, acompañado de unas alpargatas y una cinta azul en su frente, el azul, para ella representaba los mares por los que soñaba viajar cuando fuera libre, y sus otros dos colores favoritos, el amarillo, del oro, su favorito y el rojo, ese fue enseñado por Antonio, como la sangre que derramo en las guerras que había ganado alrededor del mundo contra aquellos que se le oponían.

Caminaba por los mercados de la ciudad colonial, ojeando todo lo que le gustaba, y haciendo amigos en todos lados, con su actitud alegre y compasiva.

Un dia, después de llegar mas temprano de lo normal de uno de sus paseos, puso lo que compro en la cocina, planeaba lucir sus habilidades para la cocina con sus hermanos, asi que les haria un ajiaco con pollo, el favorito de Ecuador. Entro a su habitación, anexa por una puerta que estaba entreabierta a la de España; para recojerse el cabello, pero de casualidad escucho la voz de Antonio, hablando con uno de sus aliados.

-Asi como os lo digo, amigo mio, la criolla esa, cree que solo me quedo con ella porque le tengo compasión, en unos meses, las tropas estaran listas, llegaremos y esclavizare a cualquier Santafereño, incluida Colombia, haremos una fortuna con lo mucho que trabajan estos criollos, parecen unos animales.-

Maria Alejandra retrocedio, asustada, pero al hacerlo, por accidente movio la puerta con el pie y esta crujio por las bisagras oxidadas. Antonio se interrumpio y miro a la puerta, al ver a Colombia, lleno de ira fue hacia ella, y esta intento alejarse rapidamente, pero el fue mas veloz que ella y la tomo de la muñeca, la atrajo hacia si y le grito:

-Que demonios hacíais espiandome?! Acaso te habeis vuelto loca? Dime que haz escuchado! Dimelo!-

Ella no respondió, a lo que España perdió la paciencia y le dio una bofetada, tirandola al suelo.

-Nada, te lo juro!- Dijo la morena entre sollozos

-Eso espero- La miro y regreso a su habitacion, esta vez cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Esto habia sido el colmo, habia cruzado el limite, habia sido grosero, descortes, la habia tratado como su sirvienta y muchas otras cosas, pero jamas la habia tocado, mucho menos para golpearla.

Hasta aqui. Ni Maria Alejandra ni sus hermanos tolerarian ni uno solo de los constantes abusos de Antonio.

Colombia se independizaría de España.

Ese mismo dia, en la noche, cuando Antonio dormia, se escabullo hacia donde dormian sus hermanos y les conto lo sucedido, sin poderlo evitar, ante el recuerdo, las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Fue consolada por Venezuela, quien al escuchar su decision no podia estar mas contenta.

Pero era demasiado Impulsiva, y una guerra contra españa no era algo que se podia hacer de un dia para otro, ahi entraron Ecuador y Venezuela, siempre tan metódicos.

-Lo primero que nacasitaremos son refuerzos, no podemos hacerlo solos, y de eso vas a encargarte tu Maria Alejandra, le agradas a todos, no sera dificil hacer que se nos unan con tu carisma.-

-Puede que tengas razon,- Dijo Ecuador - Pero no creo que haya muchas posibilidades de tener un aliado poderoso-


End file.
